


Sugar Cookies

by japastiel



Series: étoiles dans les yeux [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: BlackIce, Fluff, Goldenfrost, M/M, pillow forts ftw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japastiel/pseuds/japastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is out of rehab and has a heart to heart with Emily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> 18 months later
> 
> Jack has come back to live with Koz and Emily.
> 
> Jack and Emily were getting along before Jack suddenly disappeared but Koz keeps his promise to Jack and doesn't tell Emily where he went. 
> 
> She manages to still trust Jack when he does come back because, like any precocious 16 year old, she figures it out. If he's gonna be her "step-dad" (jack does NOT like this title, he prefers cool-older-responsible-friend-with-good-advice-at-LEAST-45%-of-the-time but it's too much of a mouthful) Emily thinks they should be more open and talk about what happened but not before she tells Jack what's going on in her life.

Jack settles into the worn sofa cushions clicking through late night television ads. Rehab sucked. Scratch that, rehab was amazing but getting clean was the hardest thing he's ever done. Infomercials on mute help. He makes up the cheesy lines as they wildly display their crap products. They make his life a little more balanced. After the last year and a half, anything bland and balanced feels great. Jack loves the way that Koz looks at him now. Even the angry glares he got when he ironed holes through Koz's favorite dress shirt last week. Anything is better than terror and pity. 

 

Jack clicks passed a super wicking towel ad, another juicer that looks more complicated than a jet engine, and settles on a new stain removing pen. This should be good. 

Right before he settles in, the front door cracks open and Emily slinks in. Fresh tear tracks stained into her pale skin. She freezes on the spot when she sees Jack's face glowing in the bright TV light. The rest of him is covered in quilts, blankets and pillows. He knows he must look ridiculous when he takes a sip of his peppermint tea and Emily covers her mouth to stifle her laughter. Jack grins. He really doesn't like the tea, but Koz loves it. And it reminds him of Koz. He takes another sip.

 

"You look like someone stuck in a pile of microwaved marshmallow!" she whispers as loud as possible through her fingers. 

 

She props her hip on the sofa arm and grins down at Jack. His arm surfaces and pats the sofa spot next to him. 

 

"What happened?"

 

"You gonna tell my dad I was out again?"

 

"Well, not if you tell me what happened. Spill."

 

Emily huffs into her fringe falling into her eyes. They don't do a thing to conceal her tear-tracks.

 

"I had a fight with Tia. It was so stupid."

 

"It wasn't stupid if it made you cry. Why don't you go put on those stupid footie pajamas I know you secretly love and we can watch.." Jack gestures at the man wildly waving what looks like half a paper airplane made out of cheese into the camera. Jack winces. "Or we can just talk. And I know where your dad hides the really unhealthy cookies." 

 

"Be back in a flash," Emily tosses her bag on the floor and shuffles off to change.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________

 

Emily slides back into the room, footie pajamas acting like a set of skates on the slick wood floor. She almost crashes into the elaborate structure Jack has created out of cushions, Jack rushes up to catch her before she falls into his quilt castle. His eyes widen. Deja Vu. Flashbacks of a pair of big brown eyes flash forward from his hazy memory. He shakes it off before Emily notices.

 

Jack grabs her hand and the freshly opened box of bright pink frosted sugar cookies and pulls her into his mallowy fort. They carefully avoid the treacherous bar-stool knobs and wide cushions that could collapse all his hard work. Emily rolls her eyes and laughs quietly. 

 

"It took you less time to built this than it took me to get these stupid things on!" she flops onto the pillow covered floor and stretches her toes in their individually wrapped flannel prisons.

 

"Oh be quiet, I know you love those." Jack grins through bits of his first cookie. "Your face gave you away the minute you opened them last year! Admit it! I did good." Jack pokes her right between the eyes, "You looo-oove them." He sing songs at her. She tries not to smile into another bite of too-sweet frosting.

 

"Now," Jack continues, pulling his legs into his best version of responsible listener, "tell me what happened. You and Tia, right?"

 

Emily nods again, letting her hair fall back into her face.

 

"We just had a fight. It was stupid." She looks up at Jack, "you know, like how you and dad fight sometimes." her voice trails off into a whisper.

 

Jack's eyebrows quirk up, "like," he pauses, "me and your dad?"

 

Jack's mind races. What he's thinking must show on his face because Emily cuts him off. "Yeah, um, exactly like you and dad." 

 

Her cheeks are beaming red even in the cool blue light of the tv.

 

Jack scoots closer to her, lightly bumping her shoulder with his. "Okay, what did you argue about. You know, like me and your dad? Cause we argue about a lot of things..." he trails off. Emily pulls her knees up under her chin and nervously picks at the ends of her long dark hair. She mumbles into her knees and picks harder at a single piece of hair.

 

"What was that?"

 

"Tia-I'm dating Tia." 

 

"I figured tha-"

 

Emily cut him off, "and she wants to tell everyone we know and-" she starts wiping away more tears, " I don't think-I'm not ok with that and we argued over it." Jack hands her another too-frosted cookie. Jack will have to replace this box for Koz. He hopes the store still has the pink ones. 

 

"Just, tell her that you want to tell people in your own time." he swallows another cookie in two bites, "Like, you just told me. It wasn't that bad, right?" Jack garbles through another cookie . Emily giggles and looks up. Her eyes widen and then laughs too-loud, Koz has to be awake now.

 

"Oh my god wow, that really is your color!" she stifles more giggles and reaches out for her bag. She flips open a compact and flashes the mirror in front of Jack. HIs lips are a startling shade of pink. Before she can react, he swipes his finger through the last cookie with frosting and smudges it across her nose. It shouldn't stain too much.

 

"Oh, this means war old man!" 

 

"Hey! I'm not old you little brat!"

 

Before they know it, they're tangled in mountains of sheets and overturned barstools and Koz is glaring down at them despite sleepy eyes, rumpled PJs and his electric shock of black hair.  
"What the hell are you two doing?" his yawn cancels out any intended anger.

 

"Jack built me a fort," Emily squirms because Jack hasn't stopped trying to tickle her feet through the flannel footies.  
Koz narrows his eyebrows and scowls.

 

"Jack, wha-" Koz starts but his foot catches a fallen fort piece and he ends up, face-first, in the pillows covered in cookie crumbs. Koz has not overlooked these and his eyes narrow.

 

"You ate all my cookies!"

 

"Oh-oh, I thought you were on a diet, Mr. Lose-Ten-Pounds-For-THOSE-Leather-Pants " Jack waggles his eyebrows. Emily makes appropriate gagging noises.

 

"I am, but sometimes my blood sugar gets low and those are exactly what I need."

 

"Riiiight, lumps of processed sugar over butter and more processed sugar is what you need." 

 

Jack pokes at Koz's firm middle and adds "Not that you need to be on a diet."

 

Emily rolls her eyes, "You are both so gross. I'm going to bed." and staggers off , her bag and a blanket trailing in her wake.

 

Jack tosses the empty cookie box aside and pushes Koz into the remaining pillows. He grins like the mischievous imp that he is and wraps his lithe legs around Koz's hips. He leans down and gently presses his lips to Koz's ear. 

 

"You have some things to talk to your daughter about." Jack mouths his way down and jaw. "but do that tomorrow. I have plans for you tonight."


End file.
